


Steam Sky

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (He totally doesn’t- not at first), Drabble more than oneshot, Flames can be used to enhance machinery and jewelry and weapons, Flicker Series, Gen, In Hiding, NO ONE KNOWS, Steampunk, Steampunk AU, The idea of Reborn being a Super!Fan of Sky Lion’s work amuses me, The world will eventually disagree, They call him Sky Lion, Tsuna is a BAMF handler of Flames and Steampunk Work, Tsuna is fine with no one ever knowing about him, World knows about Flames, basically whatever they’re used to forge really, by the world I really mean all those he ends up pulling in accidently, especially if Reborn has no idea Tsuna is Sky Lion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: In a world that runs on steam, Flames are an asset as they enhance the things they are used to make. Those that can use their Flameswellare rare, thoseSkieswho can do the same are even rarer. Tsuna is one such Sky. Not that the worldknowsthat.





	Steam Sky

Sparks flew through the air, fire roared in his hands and the metal _glowed_. 

Bending and twisting the metal to his wishes was child’s play.

Tsuna had always been good with machines. They didn’t hurt him if he treated them right, and if Tsuna listened…they just _spoke_ to him. Told him what they could be.

His eyes glowed bright fire-orange on their own as with one last twist Tsuna bound the iron and silver together flawlessly. 

Sky Flame jewelry and machinery was _priceless_ if it was done correctly and well and Tsuna was _**very**_ good.

Not that anyone _**knew**_ that.

The world identified him by his Maker’s Mark: an intricately detailed lion’s head roaring in defiance. Tsuna pulled out a very thin finely pointed diamond as he reached up to pull the goggles he had been wearing while making the bracelet off. They were quickly replaced with another set of goggles holding multiple lenses above the eye covering with many small levers all attached to the side. Tsuna lifted his free hand- which also held his diamond carving tool- and flicked three of the levers. It lowered three separate pairs of lenses over his eyes.

Once he had adjusted to his newly magnified vision he began heating the diamond tool in his hand. It was a mark of his skill that the diamond didn’t shatter apart as he heated it to the desired temperature using his Sky Flames.

Once his tool was heated enough Tsuna began to carve the lion’s head that would mark the bracelet as one of the _Sky Lion’s_ creations. The Maker’s Mark was made with one continuous line, never lifting the diamond carver from the bracelet. It gave his Maker’s Mark- _Sky Lion’s_ Maker’s Mark- a very distinct look as he had to double back over his own lines sometimes to carve another part of the lion’s head out. (It also kept anyone from copying his mark properly for forgeries since anyone that had tried always removed the carver at least once while trying to replicate the mark, didn’t heat the diamond carver to the proper temperature, or didn’t carve the pattern properly so the mark was off.)

Tsuna rolled his shoulders out after he was finished, his fire-eyes bleeding into golden-chocolate as he stretched out one hand absently flicking the three levers from earlier to pull the lenses up out of his sightline. It took him only a moment to put his tools away after he had pulled his Flames out of them so they were cool to the touch. He snuffed out the candles he had used to light the area of his hidden workshop before he lifted himself out of his seat.

Mama would need help with dinner.


End file.
